


Silver Snitch

by flitterflutterfly



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slytherin Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flitterflutterfly/pseuds/flitterflutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus Flint had been Harry's self-proclaimed protector since first year. But in Slytherin, nothing was free. Good thing Harry didn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Snitch

**Author's Note:**

> Anon tumblr prompt: _Harry Potter, Slytherin!Harry, any pairing_.

"Good game, Potter," Flint said, clapping Harry on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Captain," Harry replied, golden snitch still clutched in his hand. He glanced over at where the Hufflepuff team was scowling at them. "And they can’t even complain that we cheated." Not after Harry had convinced Flint to stop the outward bullying of the other teams anyway. The Slytherin team played a clean game, or at least it seemed like it to the spectators.

"True." Flint led him to the locker room. The rest of the team were already in the showers, giving the two of them some privacy. Harry waited for Flint to say something, knowing there was more going on behind his Quidditch captain’s exterior than most people thought.

After all, Marcus Flint had become his self-proclaimed protector in Harry’s first year. And while Flint was supposed to have graduated after Harry’s second year, he’d been held back twice. Now, Harry was a fifth year and Flint, still a seventh year, had been threatened with explosion if he didn’t pass his NEWTS.

Harry had a suspicion that Flint could have passed just fine his first time doing the tests, but he couldn’t see what the man’s aim was. Obviously, he was looking for something out of Harry. But unlike Dumbledore’s Golden Boy hopes, Snape’s begrudged expectations, and most of Slytherin’s wishes for a new Dark Lord out of the one who defeated their old master… Flint seemed to be after something else.

Flint turned suddenly and Harry almost tripped stopping himself. He wasn’t a pushover, was in fact used to defending himself even in the supposed comfort of his own dorm, but when Flint pushed him against the nearest locker, he went without fuss. He’d known something was coming for the past year and a half, known ever since Flint had stepped in front of a crucio meant for him in first year. No one ever did anything for free, he’d learned that lesson at the Durlseys, and Flint had been kinder than most giving him time to prepare himself for whatever was wanted.

Flint looked at him for a moment, towering over him, and Harry just titled his head back and met his gaze.

"Yeah, you’re ready," Flint said. He had one arm braced against the locker above Harry’s head. His other hand came up slowly, slowly enough that Harry’s honed reflexes could be suppressed by his conscious mind, and caged Harry’s chin in broad fingers.

"Captain?" Harry asked.

"Marcus," Flint corrected. "You’ll call me Marcus from now on, Harry."

And Harry knew then where this was going. And he knew too that, of all the possibilities, this was the one he’d been hoping for since third year.

"Marcus," Harry repeated.

Flint smirked and bent down to kiss him.

When he pulled back, Harry’s carefully calculating mind, always working, had ground to a halt. He took a shuddering breath and Flint laughed softly. He kissed his lips again, softly, and then trailed more kisses along his jawline to his ear.

"Even if you do decide to rule Britain," Flint murmured. "You’ll never forget this. You’re mine, Harry Potter."

"I’ve been yours since I was eleven," Harry replied. "Treat me well and I won’t forget."

Flint pulled back and nodded solemnly. He’d heard the plea in Harry’s voice, as Harry had known he would. He knew he had to promise or it didn’t matter what Harry acted like—he’d find a metaphorical knife in his back one day.

But Flint was also far smarter than most gave him credit for. He’d been the first to see what Harry could be, after all, and so he was too intelligent to treat Harry poorly. And because of that, Harry would remain even though he knew too that one day he’d be powerful enough to make Flint his instead.

But it was nice, he reflected as Flint kissed him again. Out of all the expectations on his shoulder, this was the only one that allowed him to truly be himself—that long buried part of himself he would only let come out for the man in front of him.

Flint may have won the game, but Harry had caught the snitch.


End file.
